Kuchi Island!
by AnimeCrazyGirl8
Summary: In order to make Utau popular again, Yukari sent everyone to the reality show Kuchi Island! With life-threatening challenges, and sometimes dramatic events, why not read it? Lots of Drama, Adventure, and Romance! Rimahiko, Kutau, Amuto and Yairi. Slight Tadamu as well...
1. Chapter 1

**Reiko: Hey guys! I wrote a new fanfic because I got writer's block sorry! Please PM me ideas for my incomplete stories! Ok now down 2 business! This fanfic was inspired by desukashuri and her awesome story Yume Yume Island! Also inspired by Total Drama Island/Action/World Tour.**

**So now, speech.**

This...is normal talking

**This...is video cam.**

**Anyway...down 2 the story!**

"AMU-CHI! I'M SCARED OF FLYING!" Yaya wailed as she clung onto Amu's arm. Amu looked plainly at the helicopter in front her.

"Come on Yaya, it's just a plane. Besides, it'll be fun." Amu tried to reason with Yaya. But Yaya just wailed even more. That was until Rima stepped in. "I can handle this Amu." Rima revealed a packet of caramel chews (love that stuff!). Yaya's eyes twinkled and sparkled shinier then a star as she leaped towards the packet. "GIVE TO YAYA!" Rima held away the chews, which made Yaya hug air. "AW...RIMA-TAN! GIVE!" Rima shook her head and tried to dodge a leaping Yaya. Then Utau came over, with Tadase, Ikuto, Kairi, Nagihiko and Kukai behind her. "Hey guys...um Rima...just give the damn candy to Yaya..."

Rima shook her head. "If I do, Yaya won't get onto the plane, she'll stay here and eat." Utau nodded thoughtfully. "Good thinking..." she muttered, before smiling brightly at Yukari who came running happily towards them. "Utau! Are you ready for the reality show?" Utau nodded and smiled back at Yukari.

_Flashback:_

_(Everyone is in a room, with everyone sitting down on chairs except Yukari, who is standing in the middle of the room)_

_"Utau, in order to increase your popularity, I've signed you and your friends up in one of the biggest reality TV shows in the world! Kuchi Island!" Everyone gaped at Yukari, who hurriedly gave them pamplets before dashing out of the room. Then it was time for everyone to burst._

_"WHAT!? HOW DARE YOU YUKARI!" Everyone yelled. After an hour of ranting, they had settled down to look at their pamplets._

_"The show starts next week...apparently we're going to the island by plane..."_

_"...WAIT! NEXT WEEK? DAMN WE GOTTA PACK OUR CLOTHES!" screamed all the girls, who hightailed out that room. All the boys rolled their eyes. "Too obsessive..."_

_End of Flashback_

"Time for boarding!" a young girl called from the plane. To get Yaya in, Rima threw the packet of chews inside the plane, which Yaya leaped into. She grabbed the packet gleefully before attempting to rip of the seal. Everyone else struggled to carry their luggage in. And Kukai, being the 'big brother' of Yaya, tried to get Yaya's luggage onto the plane (cuz she was too obsessed in lollies lol). The girls settled into the small plane on the left side, while the boys settled on the right. Rima pulled out her gag manga. Utau listened to songs on her Ipod. Yaya was eating the caramel chews. Amu was watching some romance movie about a girl caught in a love triangle (sounds familiar? Hint: I-ku-to and Ta-da-se). Nagihiko was watching a basketball game. Kukai was watching a soccer game. Kairi was on his computer. Tadase was listening to a song about ruling the world. And Ikuto was sleeping...

It was around 5 hours later, did they arrive at Kuchi Island. They got off the plane, and looked around. "Um...what do we do now?" Amu said nervously. Turning around only to see the plane leaving. "OMG ARE WE STUCK ON THIS ISLAND?" Yaya said, slightly upset because she ran out of caramel chews. There was utter silence for ages.

Then there was a rustling of leaves behind them. Everyone turned, startled. Only to see a girl with waist long straight black hair, and brown eyes. She was wearing a light grey shirt with small pink and white jewel hearts. She was also wearing a really short skirt (kinda like a non checked, hot pink version of Amu's school skirt. She was also wearing pink and white cowgirl boots. Behind her, were two people. One was a girl (who was apparently very hot), one was a boy (who looked very gentle). The girl had long dark brown hair and red eyes. She was wearing a red vinyl top, with VERY short faded denim shorts. The boy had similar brown hair and red eyes. He was wearing a neat white buttoned up shirt and black pants. Then the girl with the black hair started talking.

"Welcome to Kuchi Island. I am your host Reiko. This is Kimi and Kimu." She pointed at the girl, then the boy. They waved cheerfully. "Yeah, yeah. Enough with our introductions. Please tell me who you are!" Everyone introduced each other to Reiko, Kimi, and Kimu. Reiko then beckoned for the others to come. She lead them towards a clearing which had two jeeps. One driven by herself, one driven by Kimi, with Kimu by her side. "You five," she said, pointing at all the boys. "Get into my Jeep." There was a total of 6 seats in each Jeep. The four girls took the Jeep with Kimi and Kimu, and they drove out of the clearing.

The trip seemed so long. Mainly because of the constant and annoying 'When will we get there?' from Yaya. But they made it...FINALLY. Reiko got off the jeep with much grace, and pointed at two cabins. Reiko told the girls and boys how to know which cabin was theirs. On the tip of the cabins, there were chimneys. The girl's cabin had a pink chimney. The boys had a blue chimney. But pretty much they would know the location of their cabin by heart.

"Now girls and boys, the sun is starting to set. Tomorrow, Kimi and Kimu will wake you up at 6:00am SHARP!" Then we'll commence the challenge of Kuchi Island!"

* * *

**Video Cam:**

**Amu: WHAT? 6:00am? I NORMALLY WAKE AT 10:45 MINIMUM!**

* * *

The girls got inside the cabin. There were 3 bunks, two couches, three shelves, a tiny kitchen (with cooking equipment), and a reasonable sized bathroom. The bathroom had one toilet, two showers separated by a paper screen, and a sink. They picked their sleeping spots, and began unpacking. Amu and Rima took one bunk, and Utau and Yaya took another. The extra bunk was used as a storeroom.

The boys had exactly the same things, only Ikuto and Nagihiko slept on the same bunk, Kairi and Kukai slept on enother, and Tadase got a bunk all to himself.

As the night came, and the stars shone, everyone slowly fell asleep. Unknown to the dangers of the TV reality show...

**Reiko: Well I hope you liked that for a shot.**

**Rima: How come you're in this?**

**Reiko: I'm not. I might of told you before but Reiko is not my real name. It's just a name I like.**

**Amu: I see...**

**Reiko: Plz R&R! Oh! And please send me suggestions for my other stories through PM! :P**


	2. Chapter 2

**Reiko: So...second chapter...just to let you know, I'll be updating The Four Lands, The Valentine Rivalry, Fallen, (all the others)and possibly even The New Life and Falling Down, Rising Up.**

**Rima: ...so many unfinished stories...**

**Reiko: -shakes head sadly- So true, so true.**

**Nagihiko: EVERYONE! THEIR GONNA BLOW UP THE BUILDING! -runs inside-**

**Reiko: WHAT? WHO?!**

**Nagihiko: Easter!**

**Reiko: And how do you know? -rises eyebrow and crosses her arms-**

**Nagihiko: Because I saw the flame rise up to the bomb! It is only minutes away!**

**Reiko: -laughs- Dear dear Nagihiko. Not so smart now huh? Have you ever heard of the Story of Little Julian (some story I found in a learning chinese textbook...)? **

**Nagihiko: No...**

**Reiko: It's a story about a boy who sees a bomb about to blow up the city. But then he does a little wee on the flame and saves the whole city. (true! I READ IT!)**

**Nagihiko: -blush- ok it'll do that...**

**Reiko: NOT SO FAST! DO NOT GO WIDDLING ONTO MY CARPET! -voice lowers- Actually, just get a bucket of cold water and dip the edge in...**

**Nagihiko: Oh...your smart.**

**Reiko: -fans herself- Oh I am SO flattered...not.**

**Nagihiko: What's so bad about being flattered?**

**Reiko: It's not bad, it just that solution was easy to think of. Unless you and your so called intelligent brain got cannoned out of earth and into the Dumb Planet.**

**Nagihiko: Erm...-runs out of the room to deactivate the bomb-**

**Rima: I'm bored now, so I'll just do the disclaimers. Reiko/AnimeCrazyGirl8 doesn't own Shugo Chara...**

**Nagihiko: -comes in- The bomb won't explode any more.**

**Director Hoshina: -faint voice heard from outside- NOOO! MY GLORIOUS PLAN TO RID THE WORLD OF REIKO AND HER FRIENDS HAS FAILED!**

**Reiko: -_-...by just getting a bomb? Wait...you wanted to destroy me so...-goes over to weapon closet-**

**Nagihiko: Oh dear, this can't be good.**

**Rima: -hides behind Nagihiko- she is creepy like that...**

**Nagihiko: Do you realise your hugging me? -smirk-**

**Rima: -blush-**

**Reiko: -takes out a golf club- Hmm...the quality of this golf club is perfect. Iron...shiny...HARD. -goes downstairs to find the Director-**

**Director Hoshina: -faint voice heard from outside- Hmm? OMG it's Reiko! Seize her_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**Nagihiko: Something tells me that isn't good.**

**Someone: -faint voice heard from outside-Director! Someone call the ambul_...oh dear! Someone call the funeral home!**

**Reiko: -comes in- -smirk- Back to the story!**

All was quiet. The only sound was the occasional snore from the boys cabin, and the twisting and turning of the girls. In the girls cabin, there was Amu in her chestnut-yellow Pjs, Rima in her orange PJs, Yaya in her pink PJs, and Utau in her purple PJs. In the boys cabin, most the boys were wearing the same, a tight-fitting shirt and trunks. Only Tadase and Kairi were wearing blue striped PJs. All was pretty calm.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"MEWMEWMEW!" a ear splitting noise sounded, shattering the serene silence of the approaching dawn.

_In the girls cabin..._

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWW!" Amu and Utau screamed as they hit their heads on the wooden top of the bunk above them. Rima opened one eye and yawned.

* * *

**Video Cam:**

**Amu: OMFG THAT F*CKING HURT! WHO BLEW THAT CAT HORN ANYWAY?!**

**Utau: ... my head has a bump...**

* * *

"Jeez, what's up?" Rima murmured faintly as she snuggled deeper under her covers.

"What's up is that it is 5:45am. You have until 6:00 to get ready. If you don't get outside by then, then there will be consequences...Reiko will probably mutate you. Hurry up!" the wrecked door of the cabin opened to reveal Kimi with a hot pink tube top and black shorts. She was also wearing hot pink stilettos and big sunnies. "I bet if Ikuto was here, he'd say 'My my, don't you look hot today, *insert sexy wink*'," Amu commented cooly. Yaya giggled. "Amu-chi misses Ikuto-san!" Yaya chanted as Kimi shook her head and walked out. Amu turned bright red and tried to keep her cool.

"No! Seriously Yaya! Now's not the time for that!"

"Admit it Amu, you like the guy," Rima yawned as she climbed down the ladder of the bunk.

"Do not!"

"Geez Amu, not gonna do the 'do not' and 'do to' thingy with you. It's simple to understand. You're missing the cat guy so badly that you try imagining him, and when you try imagining him, you think of things he'd do in different situations," Rima said in a matter-of-factly way. Amu blushed redder then a cherry.

"I do not like him!"

"Admit it Amu, you like my brother," Utau said, getting up.

"No I_wait since when did you get over your obsession with Ikuto?"

* * *

**Video Cam:**

**Utau: OBSESSION? OMFG AMU! I WAS NEVER OBSESSED WITH MY OWN BROTHER! I JUST FOLLOWED HIM AROUND EVERYWHERE AND TRIED TO HUG HIS EVERY NOW AND THEN!**

* * *

"I wouldn't call it obsession! I would call it...hm...sisterly love."

"Pff. Yeah right. Now answer my question!"

"Well I got over him_erm...guys?"

"What?"

"We should really hurry up...THERE'S ONLY FIVE FRICKING MINUTES LEFT!"

"WHAT?!"

The girls dashed around, trying to find clothing to wear. Gradually, they found clothes and dashed outside on the last second.

"You still didn't answer my question!" Amu cried as they ran.

* * *

_In the boy's cabin..._

"Urgh...huh?" All the boys mumbled in unison as they heard a strange cat mew noise. "Ikuto! Man! What's up with you? Making cat noises at dawn?" Kukai yelled. Ikuto got up from his bunk and shook his head. "No I didn't make a noise...must be your imagination..."

Everyone started protesting.

"_no seriously Ikuto_"

"_was it a wild cat_"

"_you are the only_"

"_no it couldn't have been_"

"_person who can make_"

"_a wild cat because_"

"_cat noises_"

"_of the climate..."

Suddenly the door opened, to reveal Kimu, dressed in a loose white shirt and baggy brown pants.

"Get up, gentlemen. You are going to commence your first challenge her on Kuchi Island. Remember, you have to be outside by 6:00! If you aren't...there will be consequences..." Kimu shuddered. All the boys raised their eyebrows. "Hey bro, why the shudder?" Kukai asked loudly.

"Well, there was this one time me and Kimi were late...and Reiko...oh...the Horror! The HORROR! Her eyes! Blazing like flames! Her hands! So cold to touch! And...there was...the Weapon Closet..."

"The Weapon Closet? Pff. Sounds like a load of rubbish," Kukai laughed as all Kimu started shivering badly.

"No...no. The Weapon Closet is filled with all of Reiko's weapons...her racquets, paddles, clubs, knives...her violin stands...her radio...her old tv..."

"Pff. Sounds easy," Kukai said bravely. Kimu shot him a scary look. He then shook his head and murmured, "It's 5:55 now...might wanna hurry up..."

The boy's eyes widened slightly before trying to put on clothes quickly. However, Kukai was the only boy to slowly do it. At least 3 minutes after his friends, he finished and exitted the cabin. He spotted his friends and all the girls. When he walked towards his friends, he laughed. "Haha. Told you guys that what Kimu said was a lie!" But all the boys were shuddering at something behind Kukai.

Kukai threw them a weird glance before looking behind him. He saw a...smiling Reiko?

"Kukai Souma," she said sweetly, "would you please come with me to my house? I need to...do something (no NOT THAT you perverts)," and with that she harshly grabbed Kukai's arm and tugged it towards the direction of a mountain. Kukai grunted and tried prying himself from her grasp, which did not work. He tried EVERYTHING. Pinches, chinese burns, even picking a stinging nettle and rubbing it against her skin. Reiko laughed. "Do you really think that'll work? I'm practically pain bearable **(AN: You now know a new fact about me)**!"

Kukai tried taking in the pain. He then strangely started observing Reiko. She was wearing a dusty pink lacey top with leggings and a white and black polka dot skirt on top. She wore Converse shoes that were really high.

Reiko dragged Kukai into a...chinese pagoda? The Pagoda was in between two mountains, and a refreshing cool river was nearby. Reiko dragged Kukai into the Pagoda and into a red elevator. She pressed the top button...40 floors up?! Kukai shuddered as he thought maybe what Kimu said was right after all...

As the elevator opened, the only thing that could be seen was a rusty gold wardrobe. Reiko skillfully used one hand to unlock the closet, and as it opened, Kukai's eyes widened.

Weapons...so this was really the Weapon Closet. He watched fearfully as Reiko picked a strange black metal stick thingy with spikes at the end. "Do you know what this is Kukai?" Reiko asked. It was confusing. It was like a spiky bar...so...'Spikybar?" Kukai asked hopeful. Reiko smiled almost kindly and made a "Dun dun!" sound to say to was incorrect. "Morning Star is the answer," Reiko said, smiling rather cruelly now. She raised the Morning Star and swang it down onto Kukai.

There was a scream.

Not a girly scream.

A horrified male scream.

Aka.

Kukai's scream.

_Meanwhile, Below the Mountain..._

"Ouchie, that's gotta hurt," Rima commented, as they all watched what Reiko did with Kukai on a mini screen. Utau scoffed, "Serves him right for being late. Now, where's the seconds for brekkie?" Utau got up and started heading towards a tiny table with porridge and some type of stewed meat (Pork, Beef, Pigeon, Rabbit, Human, who knows? Well...the cook). Ikuto looked at Utau and shook his head. "And I thought my sister had a thing for him..." He was refering to a time she would always go out with Kukai for ramen.

That minute, Reiko appeared out of nowhere dragging a bruised Kukai. "Now, as you have probably realised. NEVER be late! Or..." she smirked at Kukai and swang her arm, making her shudder. She suddenly had creepy blue eyeshadow under her eye. Everyone shivered.

It seemed the host wasn't as nice as she first seemed...

"ANYWAY!" Reiko yelled loudly, "THE FIRST CHALLENGE IS...A FIND-A-WORD!"

Everyone raised their eyebrows. And Ikuto stifled a laugh. "Find a word? We did that in PRIMARY_OWIEEEE!" Ikuto screamed as a sharp impact hit his cheek. Reiko sprouted devil horns and cackled cruelly. "No...this isn't a paper find-a-word...it's a Find A Word. You have to find a word. By searching all around this island, and search for cases. Once you've carried one case, return immediately. If you spot another case, don't pick it up, but if you do...you'll be sent into the Punishment Room, where one of your peers will have to pick a punishment from the Punish Hat. Unfortunately, you can't avoid it...hehe...sorry. Now..."

Suddenly Reiko jumped high and disappeared before appearing again behind the others carrying stuff, startling them...except for Yaya. "OMG Re-chi! HOW DID YOU DO THAT!? TEACH YAYA!" Yaya jumped up attempting to reach the height Reiko went, but fell down in a splat. "Ow...Yaya's hurt!" Everyone sweatdropped.

"Annnyyyyway...here, take these," Reiko handed each of them a map. Yaya enthusiastly grabbed one, and it ripped. "Oops...Yaya ripped the map! Re-chi! Yaya wants another map!" Reiko had a frustration mark on her hair. "No," she said firmly before jumping off, but she never came back again.

"Re-chi is SO cool!"

* * *

**Video Cam:**

**Yaya: OMFG Re-chi can jump so high Yaya wants to jump as high as Re-chi she's so cool and OMG Yaya just realise that this is Yaya's first time on Video Cam OMG this is so cool Yaya is cool now! Yaya will be happy when she's as cool as Re-chi and minna because minna is all awesome like Amu-chi with her cool and spicyness and Rima-tan with her chibi and coldness and Tadase with his princely manner and Nagi with his amazing basketball skills and Kukai with his cool soccer skills and Iinchou with his in_tel_lect...Ah Yaya give up can't say hard word but Iinchou can he is very smart and let Yaya continue about Utau-chi_AH_WHY_IS_THE_CAMERA_STATIC? -static screen-**

* * *

"Well..." Kukai muttered, rubbing a blue bruise on his arm, "should we get going?" Everyone shrugged and began walking in different directions.

The game had only just begun.

**Reiko: Ok how's that for a first part of a challenge?**

**Rima: Ok...**

**Nagi: Ok...**

**Minna: Ok...**

**Reiko: -huff puff- btw I was browsing among my documents and I found this mystery story I wrote when last year, so keep your eyes peeled for ANOTHER NEW STORY!**

**Btw, these are the orders I will probably do the stories in.**

**1. Fallen**

**2. The Four Lands**

**3. Falling Down, Rising Up**

**4. Kuchi Island!**

**5. The Valentine Rivalry**

**6. The New Life**

**7. The Forgotten Memories**

**8. The Strange Change**

**So yeah, btw when i write the new story I think I'll be writing it for a short period of time. Sayonara for now!**


End file.
